


I want the whole world to know (I want you bad)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 24 year old Harry, 27 year old Louis, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Food Poisoning, M/M, Mild Smut, Sick Harry, Sickfic, a bit of smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the list of things you want to experience after your fifth date with your new boyfriend coming down with food poisoning probably isn’t in the top ten. </p><p>(or the one where six hours after Louis and Harry make it official, Harry comes down with a nasty case of food poisoning. Utter embarrassment, lots of fond, and cuddling ensue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want the whole world to know (I want you bad)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't even know what this is. 
> 
> This is inspired by my own case of food poisoning a few weeks ago. I was convinced I was dying in the bathroom at 4 in the morning, reading ao3, and had a delirious thought. Harry has a Louis to take care of him when he gets sick, which would probably make the experience infinitely better than my own. And thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> A few things:  
> 1\. I am not a doctor, so all of the medical stuff in this fic is largely made up. I did google basic things, but. Don't take any of this as actual advice to do if you have food poisoning. Also, warning for vomiting and other things that happen when you have food poisoning. Nothing graphic, but you know, if that isn't your thing, here's your disclaimer!  
> 2\. I don't have anything against Mexico, I'm sure their farmer's markets have perfectly safe fruit to eat.  
> 3\. This fic is set in Dallas, TX because I'm American and don't have any clue about healthcare or really anything in London.  
> 4\. This is the 1st story I've posted in awhile, so I'd love to know if you liked it/have suggestions! :D
> 
> Super exciting, this fic is being translated into Russian by [elected_hell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elected_hell/pseuds/elected_hell) and can be found here:[I want you bad (russian version)](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4223810)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction. 
> 
> The title of this fic comes from Demi Lovato's song "Made in the USA"

Harry believes in karma. He believes that doing good things means that good things will happen to him. 

Which is why he is so utterly dumbfounded at the moment.

Its 3:47 AM and he’s absolutely dying.

As he shifts on the cold toilet seat, grimacing at how uncomfortable it is, Harry attempts to understand why karma has chosen to betray him this way.

He’s a good person. He’s the first to give up his seat on a crowded train, drops money in the guitar cases of the musicians on the streets, and he tries to smile at every person he meets. 

These are not traits of a bad person. 

Certainly not traits of someone who deserves _this_.

He pushes his hair out of his face, wincing at how sweaty and warm his forehead is. He’s been in the bathroom nearly half an hour now and could honestly use a quick shower. Lifting his head to look in the mirror across from him he is troubled by the pale face that greets him. He absolutely looks just as sick as he feels. 

See, Harry’s about 97% positive he’s managed to come down with what’s turning into the worst case of food poisoning he’s had in a while. 

(The other 3% of his brain is convinced he’s contracted E-Coli, Listeria, or something equally horrifying. Frantic 3 AM Google searches tend to cause more harm than good.)

Hissing as his stomach contracts uncomfortably for what seems like the hundredth time since he’d woken up, harry presses a hand to his lower abdomen in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. It eventually subsides and he’s left to stare at his sweaty reflection. His normally bright green eyes look dull, red rimmed and exhausted. 

Raising himself from the toilet, he flushes and approaches the sink. It appears his stomach has settled for the time being. Washing his hands he splashes some water on his face in an attempt to cool himself down. 

Harry is debating about whether he trusts his stomach enough to return to the bedroom when he hears the bathroom door creaking open. Raising his head at the sound he sees Louis’ sleepy face in the reflection.

“Babe?”

_Crap._

Harry is going to be sending karma a strongly worded letter. The whole point of doing nice things for others is so that nice things happen back to you. The current situation Harry has found himself in is precisely not a nice thing.

Louis is still looking at Harry in the mirror, a look of concern on his face now. 

_Louis._

Harry’s new boyfriend. As in ‘six hour old relationship’ boyfriend. Which is decidedly not long enough to begin discussing Harry’s iffy and unpredictable bowels of the moment.

Harry realizes he hasn’t acknowledged Louis’ presence so he musters a smile. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Louis inches closer slowly; apparently a bit unsure about intimacy during unexplained nighttime bathroom trips in a 6 hour old relationship. “You look a bit flushed. Are you okay?”

Harry nods, even as he feels his stomach gurgling untrustingly. “Just came to get some water.” He tries to smirk. “I guess I didn’t rehydrate enough after our strenuous workout last night. Our several strenuous workouts.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Yes. Even in a relationship that isn’t a day old he will make sex jokes. 

Louis shakes his head, cheeks turning an almost undistinguishable shade of pink. “Are you going to be joking about our sex life every night?”

“Nope.” Harry says, popping the ‘p’. “Just ‘cause it was the first time.” Harry’s sure his own cheeks would be blushing now if he weren’t already so flushed. 

Because, yes. Harry’s body has decided to betray him mere hours after he had finally had the opportunity to sexually christen every surface of Louis’ apartment. 

Louis appears to take Harry’s words as an invitation to come closer. He reaches Harry and its as he’s wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist that Harry freezes. He’s just spent the past hour throwing up and doing other…unmentionably disgusting things in the bathroom. He’s sure he’s smelly, possibly contagious, and definitely not in the shape to hug his new boyfriend. 

Apparently Louis’ sense of smell doesn’t work at 4 in the morning because he just squeezes Harry’s waist, snuggling his head into Harry’s neck. 

“I’ll meet you back in the bedroom?” Harry whispers into Louis’ hair. He pulls Louis away from his chest, looking him in the eye. “You’ve got to be up for work in just a few hours, don’t you?” He tries to smile fondly, ignoring the lingering pain in his stomach. “Not that you need beauty rest, but I don’t want you to be too sleepy to engage in phone sex during your lunch break.” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Lord, have I unleashed a sex monster? Where did the perfect gentleman of the first five dates go?”

“Sorry. He’s gone. You’re stuck with this guy, boyfriend.” Harry knows it’s cheesy, but judging from the smile Louis gives in response Harry thinks it’s worth it. In fact, if he had his way he would kiss that smile right off his face, and lead him straight back to the bedroom. 

_But._

Vomit breath. 

He kisses Louis’ forehead instead. “Bed?” 

Louis gives Harry’s waist another squeeze before backing towards the door. “If I’m not mistaken, you’ve got a job in a few hours too. Come back to bed with me,” he pauses before continuing. “I sleep better with someone beside me.” Louis finishes softly, smiling shyly at his own words, almost as if he hadn’t meant to say them out loud. 

“I’m coming.” Harry promises, returning Louis’ smile with a genuine one of his own. “I realized I hadn’t brushed my teeth after last night’s activities.” Opening one of the counter drawers he miraculously finds an extra toothbrush still in its original packaging. Waving it in the air, he dismisses Louis back into the bedroom. 

Seeing his figure retreat in the mirror, Harry sets the toothbrush on the container. He’s determined to make it through this night without Louis finding out that he’s sick. 

Maybe one day he can look back on this and laugh with Louis. 

But. 

That day is not today. 

Barfing in front of a significant other should be avoided until at least 3 months into the relationship, right? Right. 

A quick search through Louis’ medicine cabinet quickly drains the confidence out of Harry’s plan though. Finding only a bottle of Tylenol, Harry decides to take two anyway. He’s pretty sure he has a fever, so this can only help. 

“What kind of person doesn’t keep medicine?” Harry mutters to himself as he puts toothpaste on the toothbrush, which is slightly harder than he’d care to admit. His hands have started shaking and he’s never wanted to curl up next to a cute boy and be cuddled more than this moment. 

After quickly brushing his teeth Harry decides he feels okay enough to return to bed. His stomach has settled a bit, and he’s hoping he’ll be able to get a few hours of sleep until Louis wakes up for work. Then Harry can quickly and hopefully uneventfully retreat back to his own apartment to spend the rest of this illness in the privacy of his own bathroom. 

Hoping karma has finally realized the predicament he’s in and decided to be on his side for the rest of the night, Harry turns off the bathroom light and quietly makes his way back into Louis’ bedroom.

Tucking himself in, he tries not to press himself into Louis’ side and completely fails. (It’s not his fault that Louis keeps squirming closer ever time Harry moves. It’s NOT.)

Giving up his original plan he allows Louis to cuddle around him. Surprisingly, his touch is comforting and gentle. Even the arm slung haphazardly over his middle seems to be giving just the right amount of pressure to Harry’s aching stomach. 

Closing his eyes, Harry is pleading with karma. It may seem a bit desperate, but _Harry is a bit desperate._ He’s willing to do anything to ensure that his bodily fluids stay within his body the rest of the night. 

~

When Harry wakes up, he’s sure of three things.

1\. It’s very bright outside. Even with his eyes still closed, he can feel the sun on his face. He can already feel a headache forming behind his eyes from the brightness (and possibly from dehydration from throwing up…but who’s counting?) His bed doesn’t face a window at home, so that must mean he slept over at Louis’. Which brings him to his second point.

2\. He can feel Louis’ body pressed up against him. At first, he thinks that Louis must still be sleeping, but then he feels a hand press against his forehead. And a voice talking on the phone. Well, Harry’s assuming Louis’ on the phone, he really hopes that Louis hasn’t invited someone else into the apartment to see the mess he currently is.

3\. Karma’s still being an absolute bitch to Harry, for no reason.

“He’s definitely got a fever.” Harry hears Louis say. Louis pauses before talking again. “No, he was fine last night. At least, he didn’t tell me if he was feeling ill.” Harry can hear the frown in his voice. 

Harry wants to interrupt him and demand that he’s fine. And he would, except the idea of opening his eyes and moving his body is about as appealing as jumping off a cliff. So for now he’ll just lay here and conserve his energy for the inevitable conversation he’ll be having with Louis later.

“—don’t know what do.” Louis is saying. “I already called my office and said I’d be late, but I don’t know how to get ahold of his boss. He was supposed to be there nearly 45 minutes ago.”

And, Oh. 

Harry’s late for work. It’s not really a big deal. He’s not baking today, so he wasn’t supposed to get there until 9 to run the register. The bigger deal is that Harry’s made Louis late for work. Because if Harry’s already 45 minutes late to work, that means Louis is…nearly two hours late.

Harry’s pulse quickens as he realizes the mess he’s made for Louis. Here is the guy who was so sweet to let Harry stay the night and now he’s gone and made him late for work, undoubtedly costing him money, maybe even getting him penalized or worse, fired. Harry doesn’t understand the corporate world Louis works in, maybe it could happen. 

He can see it now—“Man fired for staying home to take care of sick boyfriend”.  
Well, maybe that’s a bit ridiculous, that actually sounds like a perfectly normal thing to do. And so sweet too. Louis’ sweet, he’d totally do that. 

_And the fever’s back._

Harry’s so lost in his thoughts that he only realizes he was eavesdropping on Louis’ mystery phone conversation when he hears his name. 

“Harry works for a donut shop.” Harry can feel Louis scooting back onto the bed, as if to get comfortable. “Yeah, that’s actually how we met. I was a mess of a drowned rat, like literally soaked. I walked into the shop and within about two seconds he had my coat off, a cup of tea in my hands and was directing me towards their fireplace. He got my tea right. On the first try.” 

Whoever Louis is talking too must express how unbelievable a feat that must be because Louis laughs and exclaims, “I know, right!” in response. 

Harry hopes the fondness he’s feeling for Louis isn’t showing on his face. He remembers that day well. He had actually been preparing tea for himself, the rain making the shop extra chilly. 

He’d put the milk in and was headed towards the sugar container when Louis bustled his way in and right into Harry’s heart. Out of the thousands of donut shops in the Dallas-Fort Worth area, Louis had to walk right into his (really quite a feat on fate’s part.)

Harry had given Louis the sugarless tea on impulse, wanting to do anything to make the poor man stop shivering. He had remembered that he hadn’t actually put any sugar in the tea right as Louis took his first sip. He was about to warn him when the strangest smile came over Louis’ face. 

Louis had complimented Harry on his good taste in tea, and the rest is history. 

(Although, Harry had definitely made sure to point out he had given Louis a half made tea, and that real tea definitely always needed sugar. Thankfully, that wasn’t a breaking point for Louis or Harry when it came to a relationship.) 

Harry is happy Louis chose his donut shop to seek shelter from the rain that dreary day back in early December. However, he’s wondering if Louis is now questioning his own decision on this uncharacteristically sunny day in January since he is currently sitting in bed with his sick boyfriend who is germing up his sheets and making him take a sick day when he clearly isn’t the one who is sick.

“So what do I do?” Apparently Louis had stopped reminiscing their relationship history, and was trying to focus on the problem at hand. “I don’t want to wake him up, mom.”

_Mom._

Louis had called his mom for advice. About his sick boyfriend. Who was lying in his bed at 9:45 in the morning. On a Monday. 

While Harry is certainly not a prude when it comes to discussing his sex life, he really doesn’t like the idea of his boyfriend’s mom knowing that he has banged her son.

“Okay, I will. I’ll call you later…thanks… love you too…bye.” Harry can hear Louis set the phone down on the bedside table before he feels his weight leave the bed. He hears him padding around, presumably to come to Harry’s side. 

This is it. Harry is about to discuss his stomach problems with his boyfriend. Hopefully now that they have had a good 12 hours under their belts in this relationship they can withstand this kind of problem.

“Harry?” Louis calls softly. Harry can feel his fingers lightly dragging across his cheek before migrating back to his forehead. His touch is soothing on Harry’s hot face. Louis clucks his tongue softly, probably at the results of his hand thermometer, before moving his hand into Harry’s hair. Scratching his scalp gently, Harry leans into the touch. 

“Harry.” Louis says again. This time Harry sighs deeply before stirring. He feels Louis’ hand leave his hair causing Harry to involuntarily whine at the loss of contact. 

Opening his eyes, he blearily tries to focus on Louis’ face. Blinking a few times, Louis finally comes into focus. “Hi.” He rasps.

Louis sits down next to Harry, prompting Harry to shift slightly onto his side to give him more room. 

“How are you feeling?” Louis’ words are gentle and soft.

Harry takes a quick survey of his body. His head is still pounding, right in rhythm with the ache in his belly. He’s feeling more nauseous this morning than he’d like, but at least its staying put in his stomach for now. He squeezes his eyes shut before speaking. “I’ve been better.” He finally admits. “Think it’s a bit of food poisoning.” He says, trying to sound nonchalant. 

He feels Louis’ slender fingers ghosting over his arm. “What can I do to make you feel better?” 

Harry is silent for a minute before speaking. He has already admitted he’s sick, might as well milk it. “Give me a cuddle.” Opening his eyes, he juts his lower lip out into a pout. 

Louis smiles fondly at Harry before responding. “I can do that.” He pauses. “Is there someone you want me to call? Your boss, maybe?” He cringes slightly, as if he were embarrassed to be asking Harry these questions. 

“I guess I can call her.” Harry says, trying to be a grown up. Adults don’t have their boyfriends call out sick for them. They just don’t.

Harry’s reaching onto the table for his phone when he realizes he needs to make sure Louis’ actually okay with playing nursemaid for the day. “I didn’t even realize. Shit. You have work today too. Do you want me to leave?” He finishes his sentence feeling quite uncomfortable. He’s not sure what he’ll do if Louis says yes. Probably cry. That would be embarrassing.

Louis looks at Harry for a moment, and Harry’s not quite sure what it means. Louis finally grabs Harry’s hand and holds it tight. “You’re sick. Why would I want you to leave?”

Harry fish mouths for a moment before finally responding. “Just. You know. I’m probably a bit germy.” Harry says, feeling dumb.

Louis laughs though, so Harry doesn’t feel like a complete idiot. “I’ll take my chances. Now call your boss so I can spend the day snuggling and watching movies with my boyfriend.” Louis says it like an order but with absolutely no authority in his tone.

Harry nods, smiling at Louis so brightly that he’s sure both dimples are on display as he returns his attention to his phone. He sits up on the edge of the bed, which takes quite a bit more energy than he was expecting. He can hear Louis leaving the room as he starts dialing the shop. His phone call is quick. He knew that it wouldn’t be a problem. He’s already missed the morning rush, so he wouldn’t be of much help now anyway. He is wished a speedy recovery, and is quickly left alone in silence. 

Setting his phone back on the table, he lays down on his back. He snuggles into Louis’ sheets, feeling the duvet surround him like a warm hug. It isn’t as good as Louis’ hugs though, because he’s warm and strong but soft at the same time.

_It’s definitely time for some medicine for this fever._

Harry decides to venture into the bathroom to take some more Tylenol before Louis comes back. It’s one thing to have weird conversations in his own head, but with this fever he risks having them out loud. Louis might be okay with snuggling with a sick person, but he might draw the line at crazy.

The idea of trying to use the bathroom makes Harry’s stomach turn so he avoids the toilet, instead going straight for the sink. He finds the bottle of Tylenol from last night and quickly takes two. He brushes his teeth again for good measure. He finger combs his long locks as well as he can, and pinches his cheeks to bring some color back into his pale face. 

Once he’s convinced he doesn’t look like he’s about to keel over, he heads back towards the bedroom. Louis’ already returned with two mugs of tea and a sleeve of crackers. 

Louis smiles when he sees Harry. “Feeling okay?”

Harry nods, pointing his thumb backwards in the direction of the bathroom. “Was just taking some Tylenol.” 

“That’s probably a good idea.” Louis agrees, holding out a mug to Harry. “I made it the way you like it. I thought about putting extra sugar in it, but I wasn’t sure if that would upset your stomach or not.” 

Harry graciously takes the mug and takes a sip. He does like to treat himself when he’s feeling sick with extra sugar, but Louis’ right. It probably wouldn’t have settled well in his stomach.

“It’s perfect.” Harry assures him, climbing back into his side of the bed. “What movies do you have?” 

Louis slides into bed with Harry, shuffling close enough that their upper arms are just touching. “I have like every Disney movie ever made on DVR.” He looks at Harry with a hint of embarrassment in his tone. “Those are the movies I like to watch when I’m ill.” He pauses. “But, I mean, you pick. You’re sick, your rules.” 

Harry transfers his tea to the table by the bed, and brings his left hand down on Louis’ thigh. Even through the duvet, Harry hopes the squeeze he gives is reassuring. “I love Disney. I’m probably more of a Pixar fan, but Disney will do.” He tries to joke. 

“I’ve got Pixar too.” Louis exclaims, probably too loudly for the situation. He begins fiddling with the remote to pull up his DVR. He’s scrolling through the playlists he’s created till he comes to one full of Pixar films. “You pick.” He says, handing the remote to Harry. 

Trying not to show his surprise, handing the remote over is not something Harry takes lightly, Harry pushes the down arrow a few times, not even looking at the screen. He likes the element of surprise when it comes to watching movies he’s seen a million times. 

Once he’s satisfied he’s passed enough he presses play. Instead of giving the remote back to Louis, he sets it on the duvet between them. His fingers are twitching. “Do you have any hand sanitizer?” He asks suddenly. 

Louis gives him a strange look, but starts rooting in his bedside table, producing a bottle. Harry gladly takes it and smoothers his hands in it. 

Waiting just until the gel has dried, he immediately turns onto his side. Ignoring the way it jostles his sensitive stomach, he chooses to focus on resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. He waits a second before gently placing his right hand on Louis’ chest. “Just in case its not food poisoning.” Harry explains, even though Louis didn’t ask. “Don’t want you catching anything.” He pauses. “Is this okay?” He’s not quite sure about sick cuddling etiquette with Louis. (This particular topic hasn’t come up in the 12 hours they have been dating, so sue him for being a bit unsure.)

Louis chooses to respond by wrapping his right hand around Harry’s back. “Is this okay?”

Harry snuggles closer into Louis’ side before turning his attention back to the TV. He’s not surprised to see Toy Story 3 beginning to play on the screen. “I didn’t even mean to pick this.” He says. “But, fair warning. I’m a crier.”

Louis laughs. “You may have just become my boyfriend last night, but we’ve been dating for over a month. You don’t have to announce you’re a crier at the start of every movie we watch, babe. It’s a given at this point.” Louis squeezes his arm lightly. 

Harry is just trying to remember to breathe at the term of affection. 

“Of course, dear.” He stutters out, not to be outdone with the affectionate nicknames. Louis squeezes his arm again. 

~

Harry doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have because the next thing he knows Bonnie is playing with the toys in her front yard with Andy and Harry’s certain he’s missed a good chunk of the movie.

As he takes in his surroundings he realizes his head has migrated from Louis’ shoulder to his chest. In horror, he realizes he’s definitely drooled a substantial amount onto said chest as well. 

Harry’s trying to figure out how to subtly wipe his mouth and deal with the wet spot he’s sure to have caused on Louis’ shirt when Louis speaks softly. 

“Babe?” It’s soft and timid, like he’s not sure if Harry’s awake. 

Harry swipes his face back and forth across Louis’ chest a couple times, groaning slightly. It’s a dramatic way to wake up but if it gets rid of any extra drool on Harry’s face…well no one ever said he was perfect. 

Harry lifts his head up, smiling sleepily at Louis’ face. “Hey.”

“You missed the movie, Curly.” Louis states, pulling on one of Harry’s rumpled curls gently as if to emphasize his point. 

Yawning, Harry sits up. He arches his back in an attempt to stretch it. After hearing a few cracks and pops, Harry flops back down on the bed, turning on his side to face Louis. 

“I guess I did.” Harry says, shrugging. “Good thing I’ve seen this movie about a thousand times.” 

“It still ended the same, don’t worry.” Louis says smiling, scrunching his face into an adorably silly pose.

Louis is such a dork. Harry is dating a dork. Good thing Harry’s pretty much the biggest dork on the planet. 

Destiny. 

If karma isn’t on Harry’s side, it appears fate is. 

Harry and Louis quickly start another movie, the original Toy Story this time (no one said you had to be logical on sick days). Louis convinces Harry to munch on a few crackers because “we have to get something in your system, Harry.”

Harry’s feeling pretty content. His head is back on Louis’ chest, and Louis is gently running his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry’s got his eyes closed and is dozing when he’s suddenly brought out of his bliss.

Louis apparently notices how Harry’s whole body tenses when his stomach starts painfully contracting. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Harry grunts, trying not to grimace. He tries to curl into the fetal position casually, hoping that might reduce some of his discomfort. He’s slowly pulling his knees to his chest when his stomach decides that eating the crackers was absolutely the wrong idea. 

Swallowing quickly Harry tries to will away the feeling of nausea that had appeared so suddenly. He sits up, reaching for the glass of water Louis had placed on his side before they had started the movie. Taking a few sips, Harry starts taking deep breaths in and out. 

He must be making a lot of noise because all the sudden Harry can feel Louis place a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Do you think maybe you should go to the bathroom?” It’s an innocent remark, but all Harry can think is that Louis definitely doesn’t want vomit all over his duvet.

Which. Point taken. 

Harry nods slowly and gets up from the bed. He doesn’t turn around to see if Louis is following him into the bathroom, but he can feel his presence. He’s not sure if he wants Louis to be there to see him be sick, but it also brings him a strange amount of comfort knowing that Louis isn’t bothered by it.

He’s kneeling in front of the toilet before he knows it, expelling everything out of his stomach, which granted isn’t much. It doesn’t take long before he’s just dry heaving. It’s painful and uncomfortable but he can’t stop. He can feel tears stinging his eyes, and saliva dripping from his lips. 

He can feel his long hair being pulled out of his face at some point. He’s not even sure why Louis has a hair tie, since his hair clearly isn’t long enough to use them. He’s not complaining though.

Spitting once more into the toilet, Harry flushes before sitting down next to it, not trusting his body enough to leave. He presses his back into the wall beside the toilet and closes his eyes. Almost immediately he feels a cold compress being placed along the back of his neck, making him involuntarily shiver. He can feel Louis pressing the back of his hand to his forehead.

“You’re really warm, Haz.”

“I’m really sweaty.” Harry corrects. “Give me a few minutes and then you can check again.” He opens his eyes to face Louis. “In fact, would you mind if I took a shower? I’m feeling a bit gross to be honest.” 

“Do you think you can stand in a shower?” Louis asks, not unkindly.

Harry considers this. His legs are kind of shaking. “I’ll sit.” He deadpans. “I just need to clean myself up.”

Louis pauses. “Do you want any help?” He seems unsure of himself, if this is crossing some invisible boundary. Granted, Louis has seen every inch of Harry up close and personal at this point. 

But. It’s different now. Harry’s sick sweaty, not sex sweaty. He’s shaky because he’s weak, not because he’s exerted all of his energy holding Louis up against a wall. It’s new territory for them, and he understands why Louis might be a bit apprehensive.

“That would be great.” Harry murmurs, swallowing his pride. He thinks about crawling over to the shower, but he does have to keep some sense of decorum. They are only about 18 hours into the relationship at this point; there are some things Louis just doesn’t need to see yet. (Like Harry crawling around like a big sweaty baby.)

Getting up on his feet, Harry unsteadily walks towards the shower. He undresses as Louis turns it on, and only gets in once he says its warm enough. Harry leans heavily against the wall once he gets inside, and considers just standing under the stream for a few minutes and calling it a day. That’ll get him clean-ish.

But all the sudden Louis is there. Gently rubbing a loofah down Harry’s shoulders and back. He’s washing away the sweat and vomit and general sick smell from Harry.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Harry murmurs deliriously as he leans into Louis’ touch. Louis’ motions stop momentarily at those words. Harry is not quite sure if it was inappropriate to say, but in his state of general fatigue and disorientation he gives himself a pass. 

Harry doesn’t even realize the shower is over until Louis turns the water off. Instantly goose bumps form on his skin and he starts to shake. Louis quickly gets a towel wrapped around him and is rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s shoulders in an attempt to warm him. He’s quickly got a pair of sweats, boxers, and a long sleeved t-shirt thrown at him. The clothes are a bit snug and the sweats only come to his ankles, but he’s thankful for clean clothes nonetheless. 

Louis guides him back into the bedroom and waits until he’s settled under the covers before checking his forehead again. 

“You’re still burning up, Harry.” Louis decides. “I’m going to call my mom again. She’s a nurse, she’ll know what to do.”

“It’s just food poisoning.” Harry insists, even though he doubts himself at this point too. He’s never felt this bad from food poisoning and the symptoms have never lasted this long. 

“Maybe she knows a way for you to quit throwing up then.” Louis says, shushing Harry’s response as his mom answers the phone. “Still sick.” He says almost immediately. “He’s really warm and he seems to be in a lot of pain.” 

Harry is about to refute this when he realizes he’s involuntarily already shuffled into the fetal position, pressing a hand into his stomach in an attempt to relieve the pain. He shuts his mouth and hopes that Louis’ mom is a miracle worker, because that’s what he’s going to need. 

“What did you eat last night?” Louis asks, breaking into Harry’s thoughts. 

Harry finds it difficult to remember anything about last night except the sex. 

It was wonderful, mind-blowingly wonderful really. Harry had wanted to wait until they were official before partaking and it had certainly been worth the wait. The way Louis’ hands fit inside him like a glove as he stretched Harry out, the way Louis had moaned obscenely right before he came---

Focus. 

Dinner. They’d gone to a fairly nondescript hotel restaurant the previous night. Just fancy enough to feel justified on making the monumental decision of taking the next step in their relationship.

“I had a pasta dish.” Harry manages to spit out.

“Any meat?” Apparently Louis isn’t having any distractions recalling the previous nights events, and is spitting out questions rapid fire. 

“No. Just pasta, a little bit of salad. The sauce wasn’t even that heavy.” Harry decides. “It actually tasted really good.” It’s a shame that he’s gotten sick because he’d love to go back to the restaurant again. 

“Have you been out of the country in the past month?” Louis’ question surprises Harry so much he literally just stares at him for a moment before realizing he needs to respond.

“No?” He replies, his brain fever foggy and confused at the question. “I’ve been with you the past month. I think you would have noticed if I just randomly disappeared.”

“Right.” Louis relays this to his mom before asking again. “Do you know anyone who has been out of the country in the past month?”

Harry racks his brain. He’s the first to admit he’s been a bit distracted the past month. He’s really fallen head first into this thing with Louis. Practically all of December was spent planning extraordinary dates and crafting the perfect jokes. That takes time and dedication, damn it!

But, yes. “Niall and Ellie went to Aruba for their honeymoon, but they've been back for weeks." He pauses. "Gemma.” Harry finally rasps. “She went to Mexico for her job. She works for a non-profit and they had a special Christmas thing they needed her for. Something about kids or maybe stray dogs?” Harry waves his hand in the air as if that explains his nonsense. “She just got back a few days ago.”

“Has she been sick?”

Again, Harry’s been a bit distracted. He actually hadn’t even seen his sister since she got back until yesterday morning. She’d dropped by his apartment to show him some trinkets she’d gotten in Mexico as well as to give him some of the apricots she had bought at a farmers market outside the airport in Mexico. They had been delicious, the perfect blend of tangy and sweet. He’d eaten three of them right before his date with Louis.

“I don’t think so?” 

And it’s literally like divine intervention, like God’s just playing a big joke on Harry. He supposes God and karma probably play on the same team and like to laugh at silly humans like him. 

Because at that exact moment Harry’s phone starts to ring. “Speak of the devil.” Harry says, showing Louis the caller ID before answering. “Gemma.”

“Harry, how are you feeling?” Gemma asks, her voice sounding raspy over the phone.

“Okay.” Harry automatically responds before realizing she has no clue he’s been ill. “Wait, how did you know I was unwell?”

“Because,” she pauses for a moment. “I’m the one who got you sick.”

Harry laughs even though it isn’t particularly funny. “Really?” He asks amused. “How did you manage to do that?”

“The apricots.” Gemma says bitterly. 

“The apricots?” Harry asks incredulously. “They were so delicious. I ate all the ones you gave me, and snuck two more out of your bag when you weren’t looking. I was excited to snack on them when I got home tonight.” Harry pauses. “What did you do?”

“I might have accidentally given you apricots that were infected with parasites.” Gemma’s voice gets quiet. “Apparently their farming conditions don’t always have to exactly meet standards.” 

“You poisoned me?” Harry asks incredulously, causing Louis’ eyes to widen. Harry had kind of forgotten he was still there. He now realizes that Louis’ been relaying his entire conversation with Gemma to his mother. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“Obviously I didn’t do it on purpose.” Gemma says, sounding offended and a bit remorseful as she continues. “So, you’re ill?” 

“Just a bit.” Harry replies sarcastically. Putting one hand up to Louis, signaling he needed a minute alone on the phone, Harry goes into the bathroom to continue his conversation. 

Once the door is shut and he’s sat on the floor he continues in a whisper yell. “I made it official with Louis last night.”

“Oh, Harry. That’s wonderful.” Gemma gushes, any trace of illness flushed out of her voice.

“Yeah, it was. Until I woke up at 3 this morning convinced I was dying.” He pauses for affect before continuing. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to throw up in front of someone who has been your boyfriend for less than 24 hours? Or how humiliating it is to have said boyfriend take a sick day to take care of you?” Harry stops himself before he mentions the shower. Some things are better left unsaid (especially to sisters). 

“H, I’m so sorry.” Gemma sounds truly upset. “I wouldn’t have given you the apricots if I’d known they would make you sick.”

“I know.” Harry murmurs. 

“The reason I’m calling though is that you need to go to the ER.”

“Excuse me?” Harry can feel his heart rate quicken at her words. “Can’t I just sleep it off like any other food borne illness?”

“You need like, antibiotics to fight the parasites, I guess?” Gemma pauses. “I don’t know. Matt brought me down here a little while ago because my fever was so high.”

“Gems, are you alright?” Harry had been so caught up in his own illness he hadn’t realized that this also meant his sister was in the same boat. 

“I am now.” She assures him. “Just 7 days on this antibiotic and I’ll be good as new. You too.” She adds. 

“Yep.” Harry is suddenly too exhausted for this conversation to continue. “I’m going to go now. Feel better.” He means it. Maybe. 

As he hangs up the phone he ponders his options.

A. Explain everything that Gemma said to Louis and have him take him to the emergency room. 

B. Convince Louis that he needs to head back to his own apartment and make a quick stop at the ER alone. 

Neither sound very appealing as “trip to the ER” really wasn’t on Harry’s “to do” list for the day. 

A knock on the door pulls Harry from his thoughts. Louis’ head peeks in. “Alright?”

Harry nods, gesturing for Louis to come in. 

“So my mom thinks you probably got some kind of intestinal bacterial infection from whatever food Gemma brought home for you.”

“Apricots.” Harry laments. “They were so good.”

“Well, I guess not so good anymore, eh?” Louis jokes, seeming nervous. “She, uh- she thinks I should take you to the ER to get you checked out.” Louis is talking really fast. “Apparently, you can pick up some pretty nasty bugs out of the country.”

“Yeah, she’s probably right.” Harry replies absent-mindedly. His stomach is killing him, his throat is sore from throwing up, and all he wants to do is just get in bed and cuddle until he feels better.

“So, you want to go?” Louis almost seems a bit shocked.

“Gemma told me she had to get antibiotics.” Harry explains, not making eye contact with Louis. “Apparently our bodies aren’t meant to kill parasites on their own.”

“Our bodies suck sometimes don’t they?” Louis comments, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry nods in agreement. “Gem said that the wait isn’t too horrible at the hospital, so hopefully this won’t take too much time.” He’s starting to feel a bit guilty for taking all of Louis’ time today.

“Is she still there?” Louis suddenly looks a bit nervous. Harry shakes his head and Louis visibly relaxes. 

Harry nudges Louis and raises his eyebrows in confusion. “I just- I envisioned meeting your sister in different circumstances.” Louis tries to laugh off his nerves but they are still pretty transparent to Harry. “I wanted to take you both out to dinner. You know, try and prove my worthiness and all that.” 

Harry looks up and Louis gives him an unsure smile. Harry’s pretty sure his brain is short-circuiting as he becomes completely overwhelmed with how fond he has become of Louis over the past month and a half. He is genuinely the best person Harry knows and the feelings Harry is currently experiencing are all just a bit too much for his sleep-deprived brain to comprehend. 

“Was that a weird thing to already be planning?” Louis asks, which causes Harry to realize just how long he’s been staring. 

“No, not at all.” Harry quickly stutters out. “I’m sure she’d be happy to go to dinner with us. She wants to meet you too.” He knows he sounds a bit absent minded, but his mind is going a 100 miles an hour trying to catch up to his heart. 

“You’ve got your pensive look on your face. What are you thinking about?” Louis asks gently, his eyes searching Harry’s face for an explanation. 

“That I really really like you.” Harry speaks before thinking. “I mean-“ he stutters, trying to spin this confession into something graceful. “I’m just really happy that I’m with you.” He ends quietly.

Louis smiles warmly at Harry’s words. “Well, that’s great- because I need to tell you something- I really really really like you too, Curly. Carly.” Louis adds, smirking, as an after thought. 

“You are such a dork.” Harry replies. 

“We are such dorks.” Louis corrects him. “Ready for that trip to the ER?”

Harry groans. He really doesn’t want to do this, but he also really doesn’t like the idea of parasites setting up camp in his gut. Nodding, he holds out a hand so Louis can pull him to his feet. 

“Should I be wearing a mask? Can you catch this?” Harry asks as he follows Louis through the apartment to the front door. 

“Don’t think so.” Louis replies before turning around and giving Harry a kiss directly on the lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” He says in response to Harry’s questioning glance. “Now that I know you’ve just got probably not contagious cooties, you’re going to have to pry my lips from yours.” He says leaning back in for another quick peck. 

Harry feels a bit flushed and decides to blame it on the fever.

“I’ve still got vom mouth though.” Harry points out, backing away from Louis when he goes in for a third time. 

Throwing a stick of gum at Harry, Louis quickly grabs Harry’s hand before turning back around and leading him out the door. “Fine. I’ll settle for hand holding.” 

And if Louis holds Harry’s hand the entire way to the ER, resting their intertwined fingers on the center console, well, Harry’s not complaining. 

~

Once they arrive at the hospital Harry quickly realizes how awkward this could become. He’s been able to skirt this issue with Louis most of the day, and he’d really rather not have to share his gastrointestinal problems in detail with him now.

He’s sitting in the ER bed, Louis in a chair beside him holding his hand when the doctor asks him to explain why he’s here.

“Uh.” Harry stumbles. “I think I ate some infected fruit?” 

Recognition flashes across the doctor’s face. “Your sister was here earlier. She said you would be coming.” He immediately puts his clipboard down. “So pretty bad stomach pain?” The doctor asks as he begins feeling Harry’s lower abdomen.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and hisses in pain before responding with a clipped “yep”. The doctor isn’t pressing very hard, but he’s just so tender. He doesn’t even realize that he’s squeezing Louis’ hand until Louis squeezes back. 

Opening his eyes he sees Louis looking at him concerned. Taking a deep breath in, he croaks out an “I’m fine.” And thankfully the doctor stops poking around Harry’s stomach at that moment, so he isn’t lying. At least, not really.

Harry turns his attention back towards the doctor. “So just some antibiotics and we’ll be on our way, right?” Harry asks hopefully. 

“Not quite.” The doctor says. “You seem fairly dehydrated. I want to give you some fluids before you go.” 

“Like, a drink of water?” Harry asks nervously. He knows where this is headed.

“Just a simple IV.” The doctor says, as if that’s something that Harry shouldn’t be totally freaking out over. (And maybe as a 24-year-old man he shouldn’t be, but his mom taught him to be afraid of needles growing up and it worked, damn it.) 

He can feel his hands getting clammy, as the doctor leaves, assuring them a nurse will be in momentarily to give him his IV. 

It’s quiet in the small room as Harry anxiously awaits the nurse’s arrival.

“You know, I used to be scared of needles too.” Louis says casually. 

Well, this actually surprises Harry. “You? Scared of needles? You’ve got about 100 tattoos, how is that possible?” Harry is actually dumbfounded. He’s pretty positive that needles are a big part of getting a tattoo, which is why he has abstained from them even though he thinks they are actually quite beautiful, especially on Louis. 

Louis shrugs. “They don’t really bother me any more, but the first time,” He trails off, shuttering. “I lost a bet. My friend literally had to hold me down on the table.” 

“What happened between then and now?” If anything, this conversation is taking Harry’s mind off of his own demise.

“I guess I realized that the pain was worth it.” He says simply, looking at the sleeve of tattoos he has on his right arm. “That it doesn’t last forever. I also used my friends to distract the hell out of me.” He adds on at the end.

Harry ponders this for a moment. “You’ll distract me, right?” 

(Harry makes it through his IV with minimal trauma. Louis tells Harry a ridiculous story that he’s about 75% is mostly made up, but it doesn’t matter. He laughs at the funny parts, and only winces when the needle goes in. Louis gives him a hug and says he’s proud of him, and although Harry would never admit it, he’s proud of himself too.)

In addition to fluids they also give Harry some pain medication, which makes him tired and a bit loopy. He’s pretty sure he’s saying some pretty embarrassing things and being awfully clingy, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind. 

The doctor comes back in about an hour after Harry’s IV has started. He’s confused when the doctor asks about his sexual activity, but nonetheless starts to describe his relationship with Louis without hesitation. 

“So you’ve engaged in unprotected sexual anal activity in the last 24 hours?” The doctor asks, which is probably the least sexy way to describe anal sex and also seems a bit judgmental.

“We both were tested before we had sex.” Louis jumps in, clearly as offended by the doctor’s choice of words as Harry. “We are in a monogamous relationship.” Harry puts his hand over Louis’ in an attempt to calm him down.

“Why is this relevant?” Harry asks, trying to move past this. He’s enjoyed recounting his sex tales with Louis, but he’s really ready to just go home.

“Since you didn’t use a condom or other type of protection there is a slight possibility that Louis could have contracted these parasites himself. Since you didn’t start displaying symptoms until early this morning, he probably doesn’t have anything to worry about. Just to be on the safe side…” Harry stops listening to the doctor as his words start to sink in.

Harry’s absolutely 100% his medication muddled brain misheard the doctor because there is no way that what he said is true.

There is no way that Harry might have accidentally given Louis cooties by fucking him last night. 

There is simply no way.

But, alas. 

Harry stares, dumbfounded, at the wall, refusing to make eye contact with the doctor or Louis as he explains the protocol.

He really just wants to blurt out “so because he stuck his dick in my cootie infected ass, he might catch it?” just to clarify exactly what is happening. But he thinks that might be a bit inappropriate and decides to keep quiet and listen to what the doctor is saying instead. (He might voice this question to Louis later though; who proceeds to laugh so hard he nearly chokes. Serves him right.) 

“I’m not saying you’re going to show symptoms like Harry,” he’s saying, which at least relieves a bit of the guilt Harry’s feeling. He can hear Louis audibly sigh in relief as well. “Just, better safe than sorry.” 

The doctor finishes pretty quickly, returns with another prescription for Louis, and recommends Harry for discharge. They are waiting for a nurse to come remove his IV, and are sitting in absolute silence. Harry still doesn’t want to look at Louis, but he knows he’s going to have to be the one to make the first move. It’s only fair. (It’s only him that was the one to give Louis cooties in the first place.)

“I’m sorry.” His voice comes out weak. Louis squeezes his hand, but Harry continues to avoid looking directly at him.

“Hey.” Louis moves into Harry’s line of eyesight. “I’m fine, alright?” He squeezes Harry’s hand again. “I feel fine, you heard the doctor. It’s just a precaution.”

“Yeah, because you ‘engaged in unprotected sexual anal activity’ with me.” Harry says, mimicking the doctor’s words, biting his lower lip. “I swear I didn’t know I was sick. I felt absolutely fine last night. I wouldn’t have- I don’t-“ Harry doesn’t know how to finish, and feels like a moron as tears begin to fill his eyes. Blinking rapidly he takes in a rough breath. 

“Babe, Baby.” Louis says soothingly. He puts his hand on Harry’s cheek and gently moves his head so he’s forced to look at Louis. “You’re fine.” He pulls a thumb softly underneath Harry’s eye to catch the tears that have escaped. “There’s no need to be upset.”

Harry laughs at this. “No need? I literally started dating you yesterday. This is not exactly the way I had envisioned the second day of our relationship going.” 

“Well, I’ll give you that.” Louis agrees. “But, its fine. Truly. We have the rest of our lives to make up for this. Let me take care of you today, okay?” He runs a hand over Harry’s hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. 

And well, Harry can’t argue with that. So he doesn’t. 

~

The pair agrees to go back to Harry’s apartment once they leave the Emergency Room. Louis keeps talking about how the best place to be sick is in your own home, but Harry is starting realize that maybe home isn’t a place- maybe home is a person. He’s pretty sure he’d be content spending the rest of the illness anywhere, as long as Louis was right beside him. 

Even though his fever had broken at the hospital, Harry’s going to blame it for his current thoughts. He can’t be in this deep with a guy he’s been dating for a day. (But, at the same time, it feels right. He’ll later find out that Louis feels the exact same way.) 

They stop by the pharmacy on the way, picking up their prescriptions. Harry feels guilty as Louis swallows his own pill and starts apologizing again, but Louis quickly puts an end to that because “seriously Harry, it’s not like you gave me the plague. I’m fine, I can swallow a pill once a day for a week.”

Harry dozes during the short ride from the drug store back to his apartment, thankful that Louis already knows his way there. He awakens to Louis opening his car door, gently trying to coax him out of the vehicle.

“You’ll be so much more comfortable sleeping in your own bed.” Louis is saying.

Harry leans on Louis pretty heavily as they walk into the apartment, bypassing everything to get straight into bed. Louis’ right, Harry does feel better almost immediately once he sinks into his own duvet. It smells familiar and the hoodie he has on smells like Louis and is it weird to say that he wishes he could bottle the smell and wear it as cologne? (Probably. Definitely.)

Louis disappears from the room and Harry continues to doze, his lack of sleep from the previous night catching up to him. Eventually he can feel the other side of the bed dip under Louis’ weight. 

Harry’s eyes flutter open and Louis looks so soft. His fringe has been pulled back in a headband all day, but is now framing his face perfectly. His blue eyes match the blue of Harry’s duvet and are absolutely sparkling.

“You’re beautiful.” Harry utters, any sensors between his brain and mouth clearly not working. His cheeks feel warm almost immediately after the confession. 

“Harold, I’ve already spent the day with you. There is no need for flattery.” Louis jokes as he lies down next to Harry. He hands Harry a mug of tea. “Tea is all I really know what to do for sick people.” Louis says apologetically as Harry takes his first sip. 

“It’s perfect.” Harry assures him. “Just what my stomach needs.” He’s still a bit wary of food to be honest, so he’s happy that Louis keeps forcing tea on him. He’s pretty sure he’ll be able to keep it down. 

Louis lies back on the pillows, motioning for Harry to come snuggle next to him. Harry eagerly presses his body next to him, laying his head on Louis’ chest. Louis begins scratching Harry’s scalp and he’s certain he’s in heaven. He’s comfortably warm, not nearly as hot as early, which is comforting. The antibiotics are working.

“I just want you to know that this story is definitely coming up at the next major family gathering we attend together.” Louis jokes, before stopping short. He pauses for a minute before continuing, Harry can feel his body tense beside him. “I’m sorry, that was weird. Please ignore me. We’ve been dating about 15 minutes.” Harry grabs his arm to get him to stop.

“Lou.” Louis smiles at the nickname, causing Harry to crack a smile too. “First of all, I think we’ve officially been dating 24 hours now. Second, in that 24 hours you’ve seen me throw up, basically showered for me, and I might have given you cooties. I’m literally lying in my bed, trying not to shit my pants. I think if either of us are crossing boundaries its me.” He closes his eyes, moving his hand from Louis’ arm to gently rest on Louis’ stomach. “If it makes you feel any better, I had the same thought last night.”

“Really?” Harry can practically hear the smile in his voice.

Harry nods, starting to trace circles with his finger on Louis’ chest. “I was in your bathroom, panicking trying to find some medicine. I kept thinking, one day we’ll look back on this and laugh.” Harry can feel Louis slip his fingers into his own, squeezing his hand once before allowing it to lay limp on top of Louis’ chest. 

"Do you know the only medicine you have is Tylenol?" Harry opens his eyes, arching his head in Louis’ direction, and gives him a Look. “I’m panicking about the possibility of throwing up in your face and all I can find is Tylenol. No Pepto, no Tums, no Imodium- the first gift I’m giving you as your boyfriend will be a properly stocked first aid kit.”

“How romantic.” Louis jokes before his tone turns softer. “We’ve had a heck of a 24 hours, haven’t we?” 

Harry nods in agreement. “I reckon now that we’ve made it through this we can survive anything.”

“We haven’t made it through quite yet.” Louis pauses. “How are you feeling?”

Harry lifts their conjoined hands, motioning a “so-so” gesture. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, just don’t feel good.” Louis gives him a look of sympathy before Harry continues. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Louis reassures him. “Just like I was fine at the hospital and at the pharmacy. I’m on medication, I’m pretty sure I’m in the clear.” He changes to a more gentle tone. “Now what can I do to make you feel better?” 

Harry shrugs. “I think I’m going to try to sleep it off.” Harry yawns as if to prove his point. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

Louis nods, staying quiet. “Do you want me to leave?” 

Harry freezes, eyes popping open. “I mean, if you want.” He stammers out awkwardly. “I know you didn’t get much sleep last night either.” He finishes quietly. 

“I want what you want.” Louis says slowly, rubbing his thumb across Harry’s.

“I want you to stay here with me.” Harry says softly. “I sleep better with someone beside me.” His smile so sincere, one of his dimples pops out.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I do too.” Louis replies, pulling Harry even closer to his side. “We make a pretty good pair.” He’s practically whispering, but he can feel Harry’s head nodding slightly on his chest in agreement.

“100 percent.” Harry murmurs sleepily. With Louis’ hand shuffling over Harry’s shoulder methodically he is breathing rhythmically in no time. 

~

“The last time we did this you gave me something.” Louis says as he leans in to kiss Harry again. He’s straddled on top of Harry, and has been rubbing his clothed crotch against Harry’s in a lazy circular motion for the past ten minutes. Harry hopes Louis can feel how hard his simple movements have made him. Harry bucks his hips up into him just to make sure, pulling him closer to join their lips a few times before releasing him to continue exploring Harry’s body. 

“God, you’re making it sound like I gave you an STD or something.” Harry pouts, hissing as he feels Louis thumb over his sensitive nipples. “I was just sick.” 

“I had to take antibiotics though.” Louis reminds him. Harry feels his abdominal muscles flutter as Louis lightly drags his hand downwards.

“That was just a precaution. You’re lucky that’s all that happened to you.” Harry protests. “Do I need to recall how miserable I was?” 

Louis shakes his head. “No, I was there. All the complaining, all the sweating, all the pooping. I saw it.” He’s slid off of Harry and is now sitting on his knees on Harry’s left side so that he can focus on Harry’s cock. It’s obviously straining against the fabric of Harry’s boxer shorts. A tiny wet spot already showing. He gives it a quick squeeze through the fabric, causing Harry to groan before he speaks.

“Are you seriously talking about my bowel habits while trying to get me off?” Harry asks incredulously. “This is the worst dirty talk I’ve ever heard.” Harry quickly palms himself a few times, desperate for some type of friction before growing impatient. He pulls his own boxers down, exposing his flushed cock, leaking with pre come. Grabbing Louis’ hand he places it on his dick.

Louis laughs and immediately squeezes his hand, earning a squeal from Harry. “Just one question.” Louis starts stroking Harry’s length. 

“Anything.” Harry says, trying to keep his hips still.

“Have you eaten any weird looking fruit in the last 48 hours?” 

“No.”

“Has Gemma gone back to any more foreign countries?”

“No.”

“Have you—“

“Fuck, Louis. I promise.” Harry catches Louis’ eye. “Now please blow me.”

“Bossy today aren’t you.” Louis jokes as he lowers his head towards Harry. He’s big but Louis’ taken him fully before. Placing his hand on the bed to brace himself, he grabs the base with his other hand before slowly enclosing the head with his lips, licking the tip a few times before going deeper. Harry involuntarily shifts his hips upwards at the contact, but Louis doesn’t sputter. 

“I want you to blow me.” Harry says, his voice low and gravelly. “And then I want to fuck you.” 

At this Louis does cough and come off Harry, giving Harry wide eyes. “You sure?”

They haven’t done that yet, haven’t done any fucking since Harry’s untimely sickness over two weeks ago. The doctor had said to give it a week, but Harry had been too nervous to engage in anything but blowies and handies since then. He figures Louis deserves a metal for waiting that long, and since he doesn’t have a metal- offering to fuck him is his next best option. 

He thinks it’s a pretty good trade off.

Harry shrugs nonchalantly, squirming in the bed, desperate for Louis to continue. “Can’t let you have all the fun,” He teases, gasping as he brings his index finger to his own nipple and pushes his nail into it. “Are you okay with that?”

Louis’ response is vigorous shaking of his head before latching himself once again to Harry’s cock. 

Harry leans back against the pillows, one hand in Louis’ hair and the other gripping the sheets. His moaning at Louis’ touch only encourages him to go harder and faster. 

Pulling on Louis’ hair elicits a deep moan from him that practically sends Harry over the edge. He can feel Louis rutting against his thigh, hot and thick through his boxers. Louis swallows against Harry’s cock a few times and that’s the end. Harry is barely able to warn Louis before he comes. Louis manages to swallow most of it, a few drops remaining on his lips as he flops down beside Harry after. 

It only takes Harry a few quick sharp tugs on Louis’ cock before he’s coming all over his hand and stomach, and laying in post orgasm bliss with Harry.

As they both catch their breath and gather strength for round two Harry thinks that maybe he was wrong before.

Maybe karma had it right all along. Every event on that fateful Monday had brought Harry closer to Louis. And later as he starts to open Louis up with his fingers, he’s thinking- do good things for others, and good things will happen to you. 

Its just good karma.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. In case it wasn't painfully obvious, I don't have much experience writing smut. So any comments/pointers on that would be fabulous!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts with kudos/comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
